Discovery
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Oh, yes, it's a yaoi fic. And as a warning there might be a lemon in it so I don't want any friggin bad messages cursing me for putting in adult content. Rated M just in case. Pairings? Oh, you'll find out. Just read it, people. :P
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, he watched from across the field as the two most immature men he had ever had the pleasure of knowing wrestled in the loose grass of their backyard. He sat on the porch swing and sipped at his green tea, closed his eyes and waited for their other roommate to join him.

Yes, life had really turned around for him. It seemed not so very long ago that things hadn't looked so brilliant, as he lied numerous hours in the street, praying that he would just die, the pain so excruciating.

The sudden weight at the opposite end of the swing snapped him back into reality and his eyes shot open, immediately darting to his right side. "Oh, Sanzo, it's you…" Hakkai breathed lightly.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Oh, nothing I suppose." He looked down at his teacup and twiddled his thumbs impatiently. "Sanzo…"

The priest grunted and looked toward the calm man. "What?"

"Do you think life will always be as great as it is now?" Hakkai looked away. "It's a meaningless question, I know, but… I can't help but wonder…"

"Honestly, I can't tell you whether or not things will remain."

"Oh… so you think there's a chance?"

Sanzo nodded and closed his eyes. "Then again, I don't think these two are up for it anymore." Without even glancing at Gojyo and Goku in the field, Sanzo knew that Hakkai new perfectly well whom he was mentioning.

Hakkai smiled and watched Gojyo tackled Goku to the ground, he giggled slightly. "I think you might be right, but I think even you must admit that you like to see them happy."

Sanzo partially opened his eyes and grunted quietly. "I suppose that Goku's happiness is of some importance to me."

"As Gojyo's is to me."

"Only not quite as severely a part of my priorities." Sanzo smirked as he saw Hakkai blush.

"So… you know about that, huh?"

"Hakkai… you've shared a room with the man since we bought this house together. How stupid do you really think Goku and I are?" Sanzo actually smiled and placed his hand on Hakkai's back. "But you know… the good thing is, he's quite protective of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"If I make you say 'ow' or express pain in any other audible way, I can bet you 9 out of 10 times, he'd be over here in less that 10 seconds."

"I don't beli—ow!" Hakkai shouted as Sanzo grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Sure enough, Gojyo was there in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gojyo snapped, lifting Hakkai's head from Sanzo's palm.

"Proving a point, Gojyo, that's all. I wasn't hurting him."

"Really, Gojyo, he was only proving how protective you are of me."

Gojyo, who had never really cared or not if anyone knew about their relationship, wrapped his arms around Hakkai and rested his forehead on his. "Is that a bad thing?" He spoke low, and softly. "Am I overprotective?"

The shorter man smiled and simply leaned his head against Gojyo's chest. "Not at all, Gojyo."

"You know, Hakkai, this whole 'no kissing in public thing' is really not working for me." Gojyo laughed slightly and ran his hands up Hakkai's back to his shoulders.

"I'm sure, but you'll have to put up with it for a while."

"Why don't you want anyone to know, anyway?"

"Gojyo, I didn't say I didn't want anyone to know…"

"But you didn't tell Sanzo or Goku, they found out themselves… are you ashamed of it?"

"Of course not…"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No… Gojyo, I never said that." Hakkai backed up a bit from him and looked him in the eyes. "What would make you think that?"

"It's nothing, Hakkai, it's just that people have that said before and I didn't know whether or not this was the same case, that's all."

"No. It's nothing like that. I love you, I've told you that countless times. Gojyo…" Hakkai looked around amongst their friends and moved close to him, so only he could hear. "If I felt like that towards you, you wouldn't have the custody of my virginity right now."

Gojyo smiled and ruffled Hakkai's hair. "I know that." He kissed Hakkai's forehead and looked toward Sanzo. "But, while everyone is finding things out about Hakkai and me… I still have yet to hear a confession out of either of you two." He glanced at Goku.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked lowly.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Goku."

"What about me and Goku?"

"That you're going out. Or at least bed-partners."

"What?!"

"Don't deny it, you and Goku are fuck buddies." Sanzo turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "Dude, it's cool, Buddha."

"Do not call me that!"

"Calm down, cleric, it's just a joke. Who wants pizza?"

Out of nowhere, Goku jumped up on Gojyo's shoulders, nearly kicking Hakkai in the head. "I do!"

"Off, Monkey!" Gojyo screamed as Goku grabbed his 'antenna'. "Leggo! Off! Down, ya big ape!" Goku jumped down and ran towards their jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long argument over who got to drive, Hakkai had easily won and they were all on their way to Happy Joe's. Goku and Gojyo were arguing in the backseat about something or other, Sanzo was clutching his gun and clenching his teeth, and Hakkai was smiling to himself about how even amongst the daily chaos, he had finally found happiness in his life.

"They are not antenna! I have told you countless times to never touch my hair! Knock it off, Monkey!" Gojyo screamed as Goku pulled on his bangs.

"I am not a monkey, you stupid, perverted red roach!"

"I am not a roach!"

"Are too! That's why you have--"

"Don't even say it!"

"ANTENNA!"

Gojyo tackled Goku onto the seat and wrapped his hands around his throat. "I thought I told you to never call them that!"

Sanzo slowly raised his arm and fired his gun twice into the air. "Shut the fuck up!"

Gojyo and Goku's eyes widened as they stopped their fighting, scooting to either side of the jeep. "You know, Sanzo… Goku… Hakkai…"

"Yes?" They all said.

"I don't want to go home tonight. I want to stay at a hotel, you know, like we used to all the time…"

Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other. "Well, I don't have any problem with that, do you Sanzo?"

The priest grunted and looked in the other direction. "I don't care."

"Alright, we'll stay at the inn then, okay?" Hakkai smiled.

After they had their pizza and Sanzo had many urges to shoot the two pigs at the table, they headed toward the inn. Hakkai drove, and Gojyo, after much begging, was in the passenger seat. It was late. Sanzo had said that if they were going to stay at a hotel, he wanted a reason, so they set out for Sea World. Gojyo smiled as he looked toward Hakkai, his hair blowing slightly from the wind. He scooted closer and put his arm around his shoulder. "You look cold." He whispered in Hakkai's ear.

Hakkai smiled and giggled a bit. "I'm fine, Gojyo."

"I never said you were cold, I just said you looked like it." He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hakkai's neck and felt him shiver. He smiled and kissed the pale flesh lightly.

Meanwhile, Sanzo was resting his back against the side of the jeep, smoking a cigarette, with Goku asleep on his chest. He looked down at the sleeping boy and grunted. He found his hand running through Goku's hair and smiled. He bent down and kissed the boy's forehead, then threw out his smoke.

"Gojyo, stop it…" Hakkai spoke quietly.

"Why?" Gojyo asked, running his hand up Hakkai's shirt and lightly scratching the scar on his stomach. Hakkai's breath hitched and he struggled to keep the jeep going in a steady path. "You seem to like it well enough."

"Yes, but not while I am driving, Gojyo." He ran a hand through his own hair and tried to steady his breath.

"We better get to this inn soon." Gojyo humphed, sitting on his side of the vehicle and crossing his arms. He lit his cigarette and put his feet up on the dash. "I'm seriously getting tired of you rejecting me."

"I am not rejecting you, Gojyo, I'm telling you to wait until I'm not driving. He patted Gojyo's leg and smiled. Gojyo smiled back and took a long drag on his smoke.

"Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's a reason why people run away from me besides the fact of what I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it just because I'm a child of a forbidden relationship, or is there something else?"

"You mean do people back away when you walk down the street besides the fact that you have red hair and eyes?"

"Yes."

"No. There's no other reason, I'm afraid."

Gojyo looked down. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that…"

"I'm sorry, Gojyo."

"It's okay. It's not like there's anything you could do to change it… I just… I guess I…" He felt the hot tears welling in his eyes and put his head down, letting his hair cover his face. "I just want to belong, that's all…"

"Gojyo…"

"Huh?"

"Why do you always hide your tears?"

"What do you mean?"

Hakkai stopped and scooted closer to Gojyo. "I mean…" He moved Gojyo's hair away with his fingers. "Why do you always hide your face when you cry?"

"I'm not crying…"

"Yet." Hakkai kissed him softly, cupping his face in his hands. "Gojyo… you do belong."

"Then why do people run?" Gojyo let one tear fall from his eye. "If I belong with other people, why do they run, Hakkai?"

"I don't know, Gojyo. I can't tell you why they run, but listen, they don't know you. They only know what you are, and you must admit… after what the youkai's did to them, you can't blame them for being scared of you."

"But I'm not a demon! I'm not, Hakkai!" He screamed, letting more tears flow down his face. "Dammit Hakkai, why can't they understand that!" He clung to him and sobbed into his chest.

Hakkai scooted back against the door of the jeep and ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair. Sanzo and Goku, who had heard the commotion, were leaning over the seat and looked to Hakkai for instructions. He waved them off, but Goku jumped into the passenger seat. "Gojyo…" He said quietly.

He looked back and sniffed, trying to control his sobs. "What?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head and leaned back against Hakkai. "Listen, I know I never come to you for things like this, but…" Hakkai tilted his head up with his fingertip and kissed Gojyo lightly.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the crimson-haired man, as he did to him.

Gojyo closed his eyes and relaxed against his love's chest, listening to the slow, quiet, steady heartbeat. "I love you…" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakkai opened his eyes as he awoke and saw Gojyo sitting across from him smoking a cigarette. "Pay attention." He spoke harshly.

"Yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai spoke quietly, starting the jeep.

"About last night…"

Hakkai looked at him and smiled. "What about last night?"

"Just… forget about it, okay? It didn't mean anything."

"Gojyo, that's a boldfaced lie. It meant just about everything to you and you know it did. You've told me numerous times that you hate the way people treat you, so don't go and say it didn't mean anything." Hakkai spoke harshly, but calmly at the same time. He put no real venom in his words, but Gojyo got the point.

Even though Gojyo knew than Hakkai wasn't mad at him, his words still agitated him to no end. He turned away from him and crossed his arms in front of him, putting his feet up on the dash once more. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"Gojyo…"

"Look, it would be best for the both of us if you just shut up, okay?!" Gojyo screamed.

"Don't yell at me…" Hakkai whispered. Gojyo never yelled at him, he knew how fragile Hakkai was.

"Ugh! Hakkai, you know I don't mean to yell at you but all I'm saying is that it's a touchy subject for me, okay? And when you start calling me a liar when I'm just trying to hint to you that I don't ever want to talk about last night again, it pisses me off, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Gojyo but all I was saying was that what you said was a lie. I never said I was going to talk to you about it later, I just want you to be truthful and not cover what you're really trying to say with a lie…" Hakkai spoke, beginning to drive.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay!?" Gojyo accidentally dropped his cigarette out the window while flicking off his ashes. "Fuck!" He screamed. "That was my last one! Fuckin' a…"

Hakkai remained silent for a moment. "Sanzo…"

"What?"

"Do you have a cigarette Gojyo cou--?"

"Hakkai, I don't want to take one of his. You should know by now that that's why we buy separate packs. If we liked the same kind we'd just but cartons." Gojyo snapped.

"I was just asking…"

"What did I tell you?!"

"About what?"

"Just shut up already!"

"Switch me seats, Gojyo." Sanzo spoke the demand.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going to break him sooner or later and then he won't be able to see and I don't feel like dying today!" Sanzo screamed, pointing the gun at the kappa's left temple.

"Whatever." Gojyo mumbled, jumping into the back.

"By the way…" Sanzo muttered, getting into the passenger seat. "You still have a pack from last night, it's about half-empty, but it should last you awhile."

Gojyo just grunted and grabbed the pack from the pouch in the back of the seat. He lit a cigarette and looked away from Goku's staring eyes. A few minutes passed and Gojyo glanced back at the boy. "What the hell do you want?"

Goku said nothing, just looked away.

"Don't do that, it's creepy."

"Do what?"

"Look at someone and when they ask what you want just look away. It makes people think you're planning something."

"No… I just want to know why you were treating Hakkai like that."

"Ah! Will you all just shut up about that? I don't like yelling at him, but he just got on my last nerve, that's it! You act like I meant to hurt him…" He looked away again.

"Sometimes I believe you do, kappa." The priest said from in front of him.

"Shut up!" Gojyo snapped.

"No. I want to get to the bottom of this nonsense. Why do you do this to him?"

"Do what?"

"Hurt him at every chance you get?!"

"I don't!"

"Bullshit!" Sanzo pulled out his gun. "Tell me why you do it! Is it because that's how people treat you? Are you trying to get some of the pain off of yourself? Is that it?!"

Gojyo looked away. "What does it matter to you?"

Sanzo shot at either side of Gojyo's head. "That isn't important, now just tell me why. Next time I won't miss." And he aimed the gun at the very center of Gojyo's forehead.

"Yes. There, you're right, okay? That's why. But don't go off and say that I have no place putting it on someone else because you don't know what it's like, dammit…"

"You don't think people say shit about me, kappa?"

"No! I never said they don't say shit! Hell, I know they do for a fact! I've heard it! Hell, I'm sure there's someone out there right now saying that you probably rape Goku into following every order you give him, just because you're a priest! But you don't get what I'm saying! I'm not saying people accuse me of things like that. I'm saying that people hate me and are scared of me just because of the color of my hair and eyes. That's all they see and suddenly I'm a terrible thing. Not a person. A thing, dammit. Tell me, do people call you a thing? An object? No. They identify you as a person. Hell, even the women that find me attractive don't classify me as a human, I'm just an object they think they can use just to satisfy them and then leave in the dust! Do you get it now?!" Gojyo had tears streaming down his face. "Shoot me if you want because it isn't going to matter to anyone whether I live or die! I'm not supposed to be here anyway! I belong in Hell, where people and things don't care what you are! Just kill me!"

Hakkai abruptly stopped the car. "Gojyo…" He turned around and looked at him, tears running down his face as well.

Gojyo just shook his head and jumped out of the jeep. "I'm going home."

"Gojyo…" Hakkai got out of the vehicle as well and ran after him, but Gojyo was faster. He fell to the ground and watched Gojyo sprint into the woods. "Damn…" He watched his tears form a puddle in the dirt and ran his hands through his hair. A firm hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sanzo.

"I will never know what you see in him…"

"Everything, Sanzo…" His eyes fell, but quickly shot back up at the priest. "We'll find him, right?"

"I don't see why wee should, with how he hurt you and all…"

"That's the difference. I understand what he's talking about, Sanzo. I wasn't hurt until you two started fighting and he spilled everything out like that…"

There was a slight pause and Sanzo sighed. "We'll find him. Come on, Goku!"

Hakkai stood and gave a slight smile toward Sanzo. "Thank you."

"Feh." The three of them walked into the woods, Hakkai feeling very heartbroken and nervous. Something wasn't right anymore and he had no idea what.


	4. Chapter 4

_He arched his back at the sudden sensation of Gojyo's nails scratching against his chest and moaned. "Gojyo…"_

_"Hakkai…"_

_"Please…" He reached up and brought Gojyo's face down, trapping his lips in his and slipping his tongue down his throat. _

_"What is it you want, Hakkai?" He spoke roughly._

_"You."_

_Gojyo bit Hakkai's lower lip and massaged his hips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Hakkai nodded, unable to bring his voice. Gojyo slowly positioned himself over his lover and slipped into his entrance, Hakkai gasped and moaned at the sudden entry. "Oh God…" Gojyo wrapped one arm around Hakkai and lifted him slightly, giving him more room for entry, his other hand wrapped around Hakkai's throbbing member. Gojyo was much larger than Hakkai had expected and he whimpered when he started moving faster. "Gojyo…" _

_"Yes?" He moved slower when he noticed the hitch in Hakkai's voice. "Am I hurting you?"_

_Hakkai shook his head and pulled Gojyo in closer, urging him to go on. "Please…" Gojyo smiled and forced himself as hard as he could into his lover, making him scream. They both hit their climax as Gojyo thrust harder, faster and deeper into Hakkai. _

_Hakkai laid in his arms until morning came, taking in the scent of cologne and smoke, which he had grown to love. Gojyo was asleep beneath him; his eyes softly closed and breathing had become steady again. "I love you." He said to the seemingly sleeping water sprite._

_"I love you too."_

Hakkai quickly opened his eyes, sweaty and hard. He cupped his head in his hands and breathed lightly. "So… you have a dream or something?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked back to see Sanzo smoking a cigarette, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I… I… yes… a dream…" They had camped out in the woods that night on their search for Gojyo, and Hakkai hadn't packed the tents or sleeping bags in the Jeep; then again he thought he wouldn't need them, since they were supposedly going to be staying at hotels.

"Next time we bring tents." Sanzo stated blankly.

"I agree." Hakkai said, standing up. He brushed himself off and hopped into the car, starting it. Sanzo sat passenger, idly smoking his cigarette, Goku sat back, keeping a watchful eye out for the 'red-roach'.

"THERE HE IS! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!" He screamed like the child he was.

"Where?" Sanzo dully asked.

"Over there!" Goku yelled, jumping out of the vehicle and running into the woods.

"Goku!" Sanzo screamed. "You idiot!" He ran after the boy, but Hakkai stayed behind. He stared at the steering wheel and his eyes watered.

"Gojyo…" _There was no way it could've been him. What Goku saw couldn't be Gojyo. He wouldn't have stopped running. He was mad. He would've just kept running, like Gojyo does. _"What did I do…?" He whispered to himself.

"You did nothing, Hakkai." A quiet voice came from behind him. He turned quickly to see Gojyo crouched on the back of the Jeep.

"Gojyo…"

"Yeah…" He crawled into the front seat with Hakkai and wrapped his arms around his small form into a tight, loving embrace. He nuzzled his face into Hakkai's neck and took in his beautiful scent. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"For what, Gojyo-san?"

"For being a jerk. For yelling at you. For upsetting you. For everything." Gojyo looked him in the eyes. "I love you and I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry." He kissed his emerald-eyed lover and placed his hand behind his head, lowering his body to the seat. "I'll never hurt you again. I'll never leave you. I'll never betray you. I'll always be yours." He said between kisses.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai said, sitting up.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a dream about your first time?" He asked shyly, looking away.

"Of course, why?"

"When was your first time?"

"With you."

"Really?" His head snapped back to the kappa.

"Yeah, really."

"Me too… I just had a dream about it last night… well… this morning sort of…"

"Yeah?"

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. Why should it?"

"I don't know. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Oh? Am I really that good?" Gojyo smirked and kissed Hakkai's forehead. "Or are you implying something else?"

"Well, it isn't that you aren't amazing… because you definitely top amazing, but… I was more or less talking about sharing that amazingly wonderful time with the love of my life."

"I thought Kanan was the love of your life." Gojyo said, cocking his eyebrow.

Hakkai looked down and away from Gojyo. "Please don't bring her up, Gojyo…"

"Well, why not? You say she isn't the love of your life by saying that I am, and I thought you always said that she was." Gojyo tilted Hakkai's face up to look him in the eyes. "So tell me the truth. Who _is _the love of your life?"

Hakkai's eyes watered. "Gojyo… don't make me do this…"

"Look, I just want to know if I'm lower than your ex-lover, who just happens to be dead." Gojyo snapped.

"Gojyo!"

"What?! Don't you get it, Hakkai!? She's dead! Long dead! She's never coming back and you have to just learn to accept that!" Gojyo screamed, clutching Hakkai's shirt and pulling him closer.

Hakkai was speechless and bawling his eyes out. "I…" He shook his head and looked down.

"You what?" Gojyo smacked Hakkai's chin, forcing his head up again.

"Stop it…"

"No. Not until you tell me."

"Gojyo… her and I had so many plans. We were going to grow up and live together, have children, grow old together… she was just like me. I loved her very, very much…"

Gojyo threw Hakkai back against the car door. "I get it." He jumped out of the jeep and began walking back into the woods.

"Gojyo, wait a minute! You didn't let me finish!" Hakkai yelled, running after him.

"Look, you've said enough, alright?" He spoke quietly, not turning around.

"Gojyo…"

"I said, enough, okay? What are you trying to do, hurt me even worse?" He turned to face Hakkai now, and the green-eyed man gasped. Never until now had he seen it, but Gojyo's eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, Gojyo…" He reached his hand out to touch his face, but it was slapped away.

"No. No more. I'm sick of the lies, Hakkai. Am I really the love of your life?" He stared bullets into Hakkai's face.

"You never let me finish what I was saying, Gojyo."

"Then finish, but don't touch me." He lit a cigarette and looked away.

"Okay. But I'm sorry if I don't listen to you, you're hard to resist." Gojyo smirked. "Yes, I loved Kanan very much, but it doesn't compare to what you mean to me, not at all. It took me a little bit before I loved Kanan that much, but you I loved from the moment I met you. I loved you enough to trust you, to live with you, to have you put back my entrails… to doctor me, to touch me even. I tell you everything, and this is why. I love you more than I've ever loved anything before. And it kills me when you say I don't, or I can't love you because of what you are. Gojyo, it doesn't matter to me what you are. I don't care it you're a half-demon, child of taboo… it doesn't matter to me. I love you for _who_ you are. And it still amazes me to this day how you can just walk in the room and make my day better… I…"

Gojyo stood and kissed Hakkai quickly. "Okay, okay, I get it… shut up." Gojyo nuzzled his face into his neck and held back tears. "I love you too…"

Hakkai smiled and rubbed Gojyo's back. "I know you do."

"Alright you sick love-birds. Let's go." Sanzo spoke, hitting Gojyo in the head with his fan.

"HEY! WHAT DID I DO, A FUCKIN' PRIEST?!"

"Are you challenging my authority, kappa?" He snapped, turning to face Gojyo.

"What if I am?"

"Then you've made a bad mistake."

"Like a care, Sanzo, you couldn't shoot me anyway." Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo gritted his teeth at the smirking water sprite. "Shut it." He climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep. "Can we just go, already?"

"Sure, Sanzo…" Hakkai smiled, then looked at Gojyo sternly. "What was that all about?"

"Something that happened a long time ago, okay?"

"What?"

"Calm down, Hakkai, it was nothing." Gojyo ran his hands up and down Hakkai's arms and kissed his forehead. "Nothing at all, I promise."

"If it was nothing, then you shouldn't have a problem telling me what it was."

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "For God's sakes, Hakkai, chill out, okay? I said it was nothing so you shouldn't care."

"No! That's exactly why I _do_ care. If you just told me what it was, I might not care."

"Alright! Alright! We were at his place and he was reading something and I wanted to know what it was, well, when I saw that it was fuckin' porn, and not straight guy porn, I wanted to know why he had it. He told me that him and Goku were going out and they both read that sort of stuff. I asked him how the sex was with the monkey, and he said that Goku hadn't given it up yet. I told him that was too bad and he proceeded to tell me that he was in deep need of a release, and I told him that I'd help him out with it. We both agreed that it meant nothing to us, so we saw no harm in it at all!"

Hakkai's eyes widened as he looked from Sanzo to Gojyo. "I… I don't believe this… Gojyo… how could you do this to me?"

"How do you even know we were together at the time?"

"Because Goku and Sanzo got together after we did. And besides, this means that you just fed me _another_ lie."

"What?"

"You said your first time was with me."

"And it was."

"But we had sex after we knew that they were together!"

"Wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Because you didn't know they were together until two days ago. I didn't even know they were together until that day. Nice try saving yourself though."

"Oh… well… I guess you're right… I wasn't meaning to sound like I was trying to save myself… I just got time all mixed up… but still! We were together at the time!"

"Yes, but as I said it didn't mean anything to either of us so what should it matter?"

"I'm sure Goku isn't too thrilled about this either!" They looked to the boy, who shrugged at them.

"Actually, I completely understand. It didn't mean anything so why should I care."

"My point exactly, Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled.

"I… well… I just don't think it's right, is all…"

"God, Hakkai, you're such a friggin' hard ass sometimes." Gojyo said under his breath while jumping into the jeep.

Hakkai's face fell and he climbed into the jeep. He sighed and looked to Sanzo. "What do you want me to say, Hakkai?"

"I don't know, Sanzo. Why did you do it?"

"Because it meant nothing to either of us. Look at it this way, we weren't going to tell you guys."

"I just don't see why everyone thinks it's okay to have sex with someone else when you're in a relationship… whether it means something or not…"

Gojyo leaned over the seat. "Because that's just it. It doesn't mean anything. The only thing that meant something to us was our lover's. Hell, I thought of you while I was doing that… and I'm sure Sanzo over here thought of Goku as well." Gojyo smirked at the priest. He told Goku to move to the other side so he could sit behind Hakkai. "Babe… here's how it goes, okay?" Gojyo wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. "I love you more than anything, sex with Sanzo is nowhere near as good anyway." He laughed.

"Gojyo…stop… I'm mad at you."

"No you aren't. You're so close to laughing…" Gojyo smiled and moved his arms down around the seat's base. He soflty squeezed Hakkai's hips, causing him to jerk.

"Stop that." Gojyo laughed and moved his hands up to Hakkai's ribs. "Quit it, I really am mad at you."

"No way are you mad at me… if you were mad, you wouldn't be smiling or laughing right now." Gojyo smirked and tickled him more. Hakkai burst into laughter and stopped the jeep.

"Gojyo… I love you sometimes."

"Thought you said you were mad at me?"

Hakkai turned around and smiled. "I could never be mad with you, Gojyo."


End file.
